So Are We
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Derek's been away and soon comes home wanting to be with his family and show them how happy he is, Stiles and their daughter Laura Marie couldn't agree more which she shows by trying to growl, just like her dad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot.

My attempt at a soft story that I reposted.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>So Are We.<span>

Stiles blinked sleepily at the clock, red digits slowly coming into focus as he pushed the covers away from his face and took a deep breath. Noises from the crib in the corner of the room had him dropping his legs over the side of the bed and taking a moment to gather his bearings before standing up and moving to the crib peering inside at the small bundle who was starting to fuss. Little fists and feet attacked the air making Stiles smile "Hi" he bent down to pick his little girl up and kissed her cheek "you should be asleep." He moved to sit down on the double bed and placed the bottle in the machine to warm it up and gazed down at the little girl.

Such a miracle.

His and Derek's little miracle that had come as a surprise in the beginning but now Stiles couldn't imagine life without her. He gently brushed her tuft of brown hair down while gazing into brown eyes, seeing hints of Derek looking back at him "So precious my baby girl." His lips kicked up at the corners when she made a noise looking happy. When the machine beeped he grabbed the bottle testing the temperature before deciding it was just right, Stiles pressed the bottle to her lips watching as she suckled "Dad will be home soon."

Intelligent eyes locked with his at those words which made Stiles wonder if it was because she was born a wolf that she was more aware of her surroundings than normal babies but then again most parents liked to believe there children where quiet smart at their young age. Stiles crossed his legs continuing to watch his daughter thinking about everything that lead to this, him and Derek, their daughter and the pack. He had never imagined his life would turn out like this and was thankful it had, Stiles was brought from his thoughts as Laura Marie finished her bottle "So greedy." He joked and placed the bottle on his night stand and moved to burp her.

The name Laura was for his sister but she got called Marie for short, he soothed his hand up her small back and smiled when she burped quiet loudly for such a small girl. Stiles cradled her in his arms as he stood up and pulled the covers back before climbing in and pulling them over his legs before placing a pillow on his lap to lay Marie on it "You feeling sleepily" He chuckled lightly when she kicked her legs before chomping on her small fist "I guess not" he bent down kissing her cheek "Just like your dad."

Derek dropped his bag by the door and took the steps two at a time feeling a chill sweep over his skin at seeing his family's home resorted to its full glory yet the memories didn't haunt him like they're use to because now he had his own family here. He passed the other pack mates doors before turning left and down the hall to his and Stiles room to open the door pausing at the sight that greeted him, Stiles lay asleep on the bed with one arm tucked under his head and Marie laying tucked against him with a hand over her chest and a pillow the other side of their daughter.

He felt his lips tug up at the corners moving closer on silent feet however his daughter was true to the Hale genes because her eyes opened slowly as she fidgeted before they locked on him "Hey baby girl." pride spread in his chest at his daughter's actions. Derek placed a finger against his lips before carefully moving his mates hand to pick their daughter up "I missed you." he rubbed his nose against his daughters talking softly to her.

Derek moved to a rocking chair by the window and sat down staring to rock as he looked into familiar brown eyes until they slowly started to close. He was in no rush to place her back in her crib and just enjoyed holding her for a while, he glanced at Stiles who was still sleeping but a frown had appeared on his features as his hands twitched slightly. Derek smirked at Stiles actions knowing his mate would wake up soon and stood up moving to Marie's crib placing her in it then covered her in purple and white blankets before kissing her head "Dad loves you."

Stiles came awake with a start hand sliding all over the bed but still not finding Marie and panic seized his chest as he lay on his front so he could look over the side of the bed fearing the worst however that was replaced with confused surprise as booted feet appeared. He glanced up seeing his mate smirking at him evilly and groaned "You're not funny." Stiles pushed his chest up and grabbed the closest pillow before smacking Derek in the face with it "Ass." He turned over hitting his pillow before burying his face in it pulling the cover higher.

Derek sat on the side of the bed to remove his boots and chuckled "I thought it was funny." He dropped one boot before removing the other listening to his mate mutter. Stiles shook his head before hitting his pillow again to fluff it up "You would but I didn't, the first thing you do when you come home is scare me, your real mature you puppy." He squeezed his eyes closed. Derek shed his top before lying down and glanced at the back of his mates head "I missed you" He grinned at the snort he received "Did you miss me?" He knew what his mates answer would be.

Stiles pulled the covers tighter around him "No I didn't." he had but Stiles would be damned if he told the wolf that after his stunt. Derek moved closer to his mate "So why you sleeping on my side of the bed." He grinned at his mate's reply finding it funny how he blamed the baby when they both knew the truth "So why are you in my t-shirt." Derek liked playing with his mate. Stiles growled and sat up pulling the shirt over his head before wadding it up and throwing it in Derek's face "There have it back." He smacked his mates hands away "Don't even try." Because Stiles wasn't in the mood yet his wolf didn't take the hint.

Derek waited till Stiles was resting comfortable before pulling his mate flush against him and rolling onto his back with Stiles lying above him pressing his lips to the skin on display "I missed you." He nuzzled his mate's neck. Stiles tried to get up but Derek wrapped arms of steel around him keeping him in position as an erection pressed against his ass, he tried not to smile "Let me go." But even he could hear the amusement in his voice. Derek grinned "You missed me admit it." He grazed his teeth over Stiles neck and groaned when Stiles arched his back and slid his arms behind his back to brush against his aching length.

He smirked at his wolfs groan and moved his fist slowly while squeezing tightly "I didn't, get over it." Stiles kept his motions up until Derek dropped his hands to rest against Stiles hips before rolling off his mate. Derek growled at Stiles near escape and pinned his mate to the bed under him "Admit it" he bit Stiles shoulder lightly before sucking on the mark as his mate pushed his hips back. Stiles grinned into the bed sheets "No." and tried to hide his smile when Derek flipped him over but the battle was being lost and when his wolf brushed their lips he just smiled.

Derek grinned as he kissed his mate "You missed me." He settled between Stiles legs, hands moulding up and over his mates body as he rocked his hips forward. Stiles wrapped his legs around his mate as he slid his fingers over Derek's jaw as their tongues danced; he groaned into the kiss as he rocked his hips in answer to Derek's. He broke the kiss to take in much needed air as fingers toyed with his nipple "Stupid wolf" Stiles head fell back as lips left a trail of fire down his skin "You know I missed you." Fingers threaded themselves into brown hair to crush the strands as he bent his fingers.

Derek smiled at his mate's words and lifted his head to press their lips back together as he rid Stiles of _his_ sweats as fingers helped him to remove his jeans. He voiced his pleasure with a deep growl emitting from his chest as slicked fingers wrapped around his cock and moved slowly coating his cock while he devoured his mate's mouth. Stiles felt heady when Derek kissed him like this, it was as if he just found water after going months without, even though Derek had only been gone for four days. Still it was four days too long because Stiles didn't want to wait another second "Now." He panted the word into their kiss.

He nipped his mate's grinning lips when lube coated fingers slid into his hair but didn't retaliate in anyway because right now all Derek wanted was to feel his mate around him. He lined his cock up before pushing in only to bare his teeth at the tightness; Derek dropped his head to Stiles neck as he slid further in enjoying his mate's moans. Stiles tightened his arms around Derek's head sinking his teeth into his bottom lip trying not to make too much noise but moaned out loud when his mate slid in all the way "Derek." He spanned his fingers wide sliding his hand down the rippling muscles in his mates back.

Derek sucked on the skin before him as he slowly pulled out only to push back in knowing how this was going to go. Every time he went away, which had only been twice, they would move slowly against each other just enjoying contact not like the normal heated times between them and Derek like it when they did this slow burn to finish line. Stiles rolled his hips down meeting his mates thrust and turned his head seeking lips which found his in an instant, he cupped Derek's face with one hand groaning into the kiss when Derek hit his sweet spot.

He sucked on Stiles chin when the younger man's head fell back against the bed and linked their fingers together pushing their joined hands against the bed while ghosting his other one up his mate's arched back. Derek nipped and sucked at Stiles neck feeling his teeth extend but didn't bite down yet and pressed even closer as he moved his hips a little faster "I love you." The words were whispered into his mate's neck. Stiles exposed more of his neck to Derek as he slid his hand down his mates back "Show me." He groaned when a hand found his and linked their fingers pressing his hand back against the bed just like his other hand.

Stiles loved when it was like this, their hands linked while Derek pressed him back into the bed as they moved together. He tightened his legs around his mate as lips slanted over his; Stiles didn't know how long they moved together but he didn't care it was beyond bliss. Derek squeezed his hands tighter in answer to Stiles knowing his mate was close and moved his hips faster as he nipped at Stiles jaw before moving to his neck tongue rasping over the spot he was going to bite. His breath hitched and Stiles could only put it down to the fact it was very sensitive because it was the spot where Derek had official claimed him or marked him.

He arched his back crying out softly as teeth sank into his neck and felt his body tense as a fire storm swept through him. Stiles squeezed his hands even tighter against Derek's as teeth bit harder "Derek" he panted for air that refused to enter his lungs but it didn't stop him saying three words to his wolf "I love you." He pressed his lips to the shoulder before him. A growl left his throat as muscles tightened on him, Derek thrust in one last time holding Stiles still under him with his teeth as he filled his mate with his cum. He felt his fangs return normal and lapped at his mark as he released Stiles hands and smiled softly as he heard noises coming from the crib but didn't make a move just yet.

Stiles rubbed his mates back loving the feel of all those muscles bunching under his fingers "Hmmm" he grinned as Derek nuzzled him "I'm glad your home." And just like clockwork Marie started crying slightly which made Stiles' grin grow. Derek lifted his head and kissed his mate "Why's that." He smirked at Stiles' small moan when he pulled out, but groaned when his mate replied "Diaper change." Derek shook his head before moving towards sliding off the bed to put sweats on before moving towards the crib as Stiles cleaned himself up and waited on the bed until Derek was finished.

He held his hands out but slapped Derek when the man didn't pass Marie to him, so Stiles settled for pressing close to his mate and leaning in to kiss his daughter "Pretty girl." His smile grew when she made a happy sound. Derek felt warmth spread through his chest and lifted their daughter against his chest brushing the top of her head with his palm and looked at Stiles who was making faces at Marie and growled softly letting his mate know he was happy and loved them.

Stiles smiled and leaned into his mate kissing him slowly but felt his eyes go wide and pulled back to look at their daughter who tried to join in growling but didn't quite make it, still the sound was cute and it brought grins to their faces.

He looked at his mate and tipped his head towards their daughter "So are we."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed.<p>

If I've missed any More mistakes please let me know and I will correct them.

C.I.G.21xx


	2. Chapter 2

A little something extra, Happy New Year people.

Really didn't expect the lovely reviews I got. Thank you so much.

* * *

><p><span>Plus Plus.<span>

Derek groaned looking at Stiles who just hugged the toilet, for god sake he had just drove three towns over to get his mate the favourite sweet fried chicken he liked and after two hours of being in the car he heated it up because it got cold. And now Stiles was throwing up in the toilet, what was the point of sending him to get the chicken if he was going to throw it up "Stiles you're an idiot." Derek growled the words while leaning against the door frame.

Stiles rested his head on his fore arm "Fuck off Derek." He closed his eyes wanting to kick or hit his mate for being such an ass, how was he supposed to know he was going to throw up. Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles words "Calm down cranky." He stepped back when his mate launched a toiletry item at him before slamming the door on his face. Derek shook his head and tried to open the door but found it locked "I'm sorry but I'm just a little pissed you had me drive three friggen hours just to throw it up." He pressed his forehead to the door waiting for Stiles answer when he heard sniffles.

Stiles shook his head before banging it on his arm trying to figure out why he was crying and why Derek being mean really upset him, yet his mate always acted like that so why was it different this time. He lifted his head to glare at Derek who broke the lock to get in "Ass." Stiles dropped his head back onto his arm ignoring his mate. Derek crouched down beside his mate "What's wrong." He sank to his ass moving his legs to bracket Stiles and hugged his mate from behind while resting his chin on the younger man's shoulder.

Stiles shrugged and remained quiet feeling tears burn behind his eyes and when Derek hugged him tighter he wrapped his arms over his head. Derek pulled his mate against him and not the toilet while soothing his hand up and over Stiles stomach to his chest as he managed to get Stiles to look at him "Want to call the healer." He rested his lips against his mate's neck waiting for his answer. Stiles sagged against his mate "Yeah I really don't feel good." He blinked rapidly while tipping his head back on Derek's shoulder.

Derek hugged his mate tighter "I'll phone you brush your teeth and climb back into bed." He dropped a kiss to Stiles skin before standing up and moving out the bathroom. Stiles stood up slowly and brushed his teeth while hearing Derek's low voice from the other room and looked at himself in the mirror beside the toothpaste over his lips and chin, he looked fine. Ok so maybe a little pale but other than that he was good so why did he want to cry at the drop of a hat and throw up the next minute, Stiles shook his head and rinsed his mouth out before climbing back into bed waiting for the healer.

Derek paced by the front door and glanced at Scott, Danny and Jackson who were sat on the stairs having been woken up from Stiles slamming the door and the little 'Fuck off' comment. He glared at two of the men who were coming out with stupid remarks and it was a wonder why Derek had allowed them to live in his house without hurting them.

Scott leaned back on the stairs "Maybe he ate something funny; with you cooking I'm surprised he's still alive." He grinned when Jackson snorted but tensed when Derek growled at him.

Jackson leaned against his mate and ran his hand through Danny's hand "Maybe he's got the flu or something." He rested his chin against Danny's shoulder and exhaled loudly.

Derek glared "If you're bored go to bed." He snapped his attention to the door when he heard a car engine and opened the door to see the healer still driving up before parking the car and climbing out. He frowned at the young women…and he meant young women "Are you old enough to drive." Derek felt his lips kick up at the corners at her reply.

"I'm old enough to have periods and FYI I'm on one, so start with me if you dare." She swept passed Derek to seek the boys sat on the stairs and shook her head before moving up them with her bag.

Derek followed and entered the room yet turned to glare when Scott slammed into him "Get out, it's my room and my mate." He waited for Allison to leavebefore shutting the door on Scott's face ignoring his 'I'm the best friend speech'. Derek didn't care, he was Stiles mate and Scott could wait till last in line to find out what was wrong with Stiles.

Stiles smiled at the healer "Where's your grandmother." The old wolf had helped with his first pregnancy and was even present when Marie was born.

The healer smiled "Retired" she opened her bag and pulled out some herbs "She gave a kitten to a newly mated pair and congratulated them on the birth of their first child." She shook her head and lite the herbs before placing them in a small bowl, then placed that bowl on the bed side table.

Stiles took a deep breath before relaxing back against the head board and waited for her instructions, when she asked his symptoms he told her them "Tired at times, sick others and I want to cry for no reason sometimes or when Derek's mean to me."

The healer narrowed her eyes on Derek before looking back at Stiles "Sex, good or bad or no difference."

Stiles smiled at Derek's snort "The greatest ever." And shook his head "Good in the aspect we haven't cut down but it's getting shorter" He waved his hand at Derek's whine "More sensitive."

Derek cleared his throat "Him not me." He maintained the healers stare and smirked when she broke it first.

The healer rolled her eyes "Lift your shirt for me and lay back until you're comfortable." She waited until Stiles was resting comfortably before pressing her fingers to his stomach in certain areas.

Derek felt his throat tightened as his feet moved closer to the bed, she wasn't was she? He found one knee resting on the bottom of the bed as he wrapped his fingers around Stiles ankle, thumb rubbing back and forth.

Stiles looked at eyes flashing blue feeling a smile tugging at his lips and glanced at the healer who was finished prodding and poking, he sat up before shuffling further up the bed with Derek still attached to his foot.

The healer smiled "Your pregnant, can't say how far but since you're not very big I would say only three months, no more than that."

Derek pulled on Stiles ankle until he slid down the bed where Derek could grip his thighs and pull him further down until he leaned over and pressed their lips together. Stiles smiled into the kiss as he slid his hands over Derek's shoulders and hummed his agreement to Derek's growl of happiness, after a ravishing kiss Stiles broke it to look at the healer "Thanks."

She smiled "Your welcome, come down sometime in the next week for definite answers." After packing her bag she opened the door "I'll let myself out." And closed it quietly behind her.

Derek growled as his slid his hands over his mates stomach "Babies." He dropped kisses to the younger man's face while spanning his fingers wide trying to feel for the smallest bump or any indication Stiles was pregnant. Stiles shook his head "What makes you think it's more than one." He nipped Derek's lip yet the older man just grinned before kissing him, Stiles groaned as Derek pressed more fully against him and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck rolling his hips in answer to Derek's.

Derek cupped Stiles ass before pulling back and moving to the side of the bed to drop his mate on it allowing him more access. Stiles groaned tipping his head to the side as Derek's lips moved down his jaw and to his neck; he gripped the older man's t-shirt pulling it over his head before finding his lips claimed again. Derek didn't want to stop kissing his mate so he simply ripped Stiles t-shirt off him and flung the two pieces behind him, he growled into the kiss before sliding his hands up Stiles sides and ravishing his mate all night.

*.*.*

Marie opened the door poking her head in and tried not to laugh as she crept towards the bed until she stood before her Papa. She lifted one small hand to press it against his cheek "Papa." Marie whispered the words quietly but screamed when her Daddy grabbed her pulling her onto the bed.

Derek grinned at his daughter before kissing her "Morning." He hugged her tightly keeping her trapped against his chest. Stiles rolled over tucking the covers under his chin "Hey Baby girl." He smiled when she tried to escape from Derek but started laughing when he tickled her; he slid one hand under his pillow and looked at his mate. Derek lifted Marie up until she kneeled on his chest "What are you doing up so early." He tucked one hand under his head while holding Marie with the other, watching his daughter smile before hiding behind her teddy bear.

Stiles watched her move the teddy before hiding behind it again until Derek pulled it down and sat up dropping loads of kisses to her face making her laugh. He pushed the covers down slightly "Marie come here baby." Stiles kissed her when she paused before him to kiss him then carried on crawling until she was under the covers facing him.

Derek propped his head up on his arm to watch his mate tell their daughter the good news and see her reaction. Stiles lifted his hand brushing her hair back "You know we talked about brothers and sisters" he watched her brown eyes as she nodded "Well you know I said you might be a sister one day." He watched her nod and hug her teddy tighter. Derek bent down and kissed his daughters cheek "You are going to be one." He pulled back and opened his mouth mimicking her shocked expression when she looked at him with wide eyes.

Stiles soothed a hand over her stomach and watched with a smile as she looked at her Daddy with wide eyes before looking at him "Are you ok with that." Kind of hard to ask a three year old that question but hey she was more advanced than a human child.

Marie moved closer "Yeah Papa" she kissed him before hugging him.

Stiles kissed her back then frowned when she shimmed down the bed, he lifted the covers to see her frowning as she patted his stomach and laughed at her statement "It's flat where's my brother or sister."

Marie turned to look at her Daddy "Oh." She opened her mouth and raised her hand to it.

Derek grinned and pulled her closer "In about 6 months you will be a big sister but in another 3 months Papa shoould have a bump."

Marie hugged her daddy "Like Auntie Allison's belly."

Derek nodded and kissed her cheek "You happy." He lifted her up until she was in mid-air and shook her slightly smiling when she laughed.

Stiles shook his head "Wish you wouldn't do that." He moved closer pressing a kiss to Derek's shoulder and hugged Marie trapping her between them when Derek lowered. Derek bumped his lips against Stiles cheek and when his mate lifted his face to look at him, he kissed Stiles "Love you."

Stiles smiled kissing Derek back "Love you too." They both laughed when Marie rested on her knees and pressed one hand to each of their faces before bending down and made a big kissing nose "I love you three."

She pulled back "And the baby makes four." She held up four little fingers before standing up and bouncing on the bed between her parents.

Stiles just looked at his mate smiling and kissed him once more before Derek growled and attacked Marie playfully. He closed his eyes enjoying the sounds of her laughter with Derek's amused voice and wondered whether he would have another little girl or maybe a boy this time to join their family.

*.*.*.* 6 months later *.*.*.*

Derek pressed his forehead to Stiles who was clearly tired and kissed his mate "Boys, both boys." He kissed his mate again before pulling back to see his sons. After helping Stiles to his feet for the sheets to be changed he helped his mate back into bed before bringing his sons over for his mate to see, he settled next to Stiles looking down at the small bundles wrapped in one yellow blanket and one green.

Marie opened the door and poked her head in before looking at her Grandpa who nodded at her, she entered the room slowly and stood at the bottom of the bed looking at her Uncles and Auntie standing next to her parents. She stood on her tiptoes trying to see but even with grabbing the covers she still couldn't see and dropped back down looking at her Grandpa "I can't see." Marie moved to hug her Grandpa's leg feeling upset at being left out, she wanted to see her brothers.

The Sheriff smiled and rubbed her back "You can in a minute when everyone leaves." He bent down wiping her cheeks and hugged her while everyone left; he glanced at the bed then back to his granddaughter "You ready."

Marie nodded and moved to stand at the bottom of the bed when her Grandpa lifted her up until she stood on the bed looking at her parents. She crawled up and rested on her knees seeing blankets and nothing else, her shoulder dropped and a frowned crossed her face until her Papa told her to come closer.

Stiles watched Marie sit between him and Derek while looking at the boys; he watched her face "These are your brothers." Stiles smiled when she looked shocked and glanced at her Daddy.

Derek tipped his head down for a kiss and smiled when she gave him one before looking at her brother, he grinned when she shrugged one shoulder saying "I got the colour wrong." Before smiling at him and lifting her hand to touch the baby's head.

Stiles smiled at his dad who sat at his feet holding his Grandson and hugged Marie to him "Love you Baby girl." He kissed her face as she whispered "Love you Papa." Before going back to looking at her other brother who was with her Grandpa. He glanced at Derek who moved closer and leaned against his mate while looking down at their son feeling extremely happy and lucky for what he had and when Derek pressed a kiss to his forehead whispering thank you, he knew he felt the same.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed.<p>

If I missed any more mistakes let me know and I will correct them.

C.I.G.21xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot and the kids :)

Hi just another little piece of fluff, I need happy because I'm starting to crack...but let's not go there.

So the twin eye things is real information on it, just type in google can twins have different eye colours and you will see. I have decided I wanted the twin thing lol names that sounds similar or begin with the same letter I couldn't help myself.

Just another note in case I confused people with his chapter;

The first born twin is called Thomas, brown eyes and curly hair.

Second twin is called Tobais and has Hazel eyes (Just another note, hazel is acutally green with flecks or hints of brown but most people thinks it's like a hazel nut, brown with hints of green but it's not...well to me it's not and in this fic it's not.)

So just a little short piece, don't expect much but maybe...I don't know, baby number four? ;) maybe (ignore me ramblings, other sides starting to come through XD)

So happy reading and enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Naming The Twins, Using Any Means Necessary.<span>

Stiles breathed heavily into his mates neck sliding his hand up a warm chest and raised his leg higher between Derek's snuggling closer "I don't want to move." He wanted to stay warm between the covers with just his mate yet musing from the corner of the room had him stirring.

Soothing his hand up Stiles back he rubbed their cheeks together before whispering in his mates' ear "Stay in bed then, I got this." Derek waited in bed a little longer soothing his hand up Stiles back only pulling back when his mates breathing even out. Having twins was a little bit of a handful and Stiles was still recovering from having them just over three weeks ago, he was not getting the sleep he needed so Derek had been playing super parent.

The sound of his door handle being twisted made him move his eyes to the door seeing a head of drown hair trying to sneak in; he just remained quiet watching the little form creep towards the crib and his lips curved up in smile at the sight. Marie was trying to see in the crib but even on her tiptoes she couldn't see in, or between bars since they had those padded blankets hung up inside covering the wood.

Moving carefully back from his mate he sat up and dropped his feet to the floor but his daughter still hadn't realised he was awake, pushing up from the bed he walked towards the crib "Marie what are you doing?" Derek grinned when his daughter dropped to her feet and turned to look at him.

She stuck her bottom lip out "I wanted to see my brothers but I can't see them, I'm too little."

Smiling he held his hands out to her as he stopped just before her and the crib, when she reached up taking a step towards him he lifted up resting her against his hip "Shh, Papa's still asleep."

Marie nodded and kissed her Daddy's cheek before looking in the crib to see her brothers, one was still sleeping while one was awake, green eyes looking around "Hi." She waved and whispered to her brother.

Derek pressed a kiss to her cheek; damn his daughter was cute "You like your brothers then." He knew she was excited about them; even if she was a Werewolf she was still baby herself so she might not full understand. Yet when she nodded he just smiled at her before looking into the crib seeing which son was awake and glanced back at Marie "Which one is he?" Derek knew which one it was because while his twins where identical; there was one thing that set them apart.

If human asked his children would be in the rare 2% of twins born with different coloured eyes but to in his world it was normal for twins to be born with different eyes colours, they both had brown eyes but one twin more than the other. His second twin was born with hazel eyes so it held hints of brown while having a dominate green colour, while his first twin had brown as the eye colour, so one twin had his colour and one had Stiles but did Marie know the difference.

She pointed a finger at her brother who was awake and paused looking at the other twin then at her Daddy "Baby number two." She held two fingers up and smiled when he nodded "Oh yeah." Marie knew her brothers. But what she didn't get was why they didn't have names "Daddy will they get names soon." Hers was pretty and she wondered what her brothers would be.

He reached in the crib pulling the little blanket higher over the boys "Well we have to pick names for them." Derek had been sitting on this for months, it was great yet when he broached the subject with his mate….Stiles shot him down. He was told flat out right there would be none of that 'twin thing' Derek claimed to have no idea what his mate was going on about yet Stiles warned him about the name choice.

'There will be no matching names, names that sound the same or even begin with the same letters, my babies are two individuals who will get two different names.'

Yeah Derek heard the warning but didn't care….no; he had this in the bag.

Marie looked at her dad when he looked at her "What?"

"Babies get names given to them by their parents, there not born with them baby girl so that means you get to help pick names." Derek smiled when she clapped before pausing to look over at Stiles; he was still a sleep time to put his plan into action.

"Why did you give me my name?" Marie loved her name it was so pretty sounding and loved telling people it.

He smiled pressing a kiss to her cheek and ran his other hand down her hair "I named you after my sister Laura and your Papa named you Marie because we liked the name plus it comes from his side of the family." Derek remember reading the various baby books and Stiles snorting at almost everything because it was either, too common or just plain stupid.

She smiled "I like my name very much."

Derek kissed her cheek "So do I." he at the time felt like it was his only connection to the past but it wasn't which he came to realise yet he still wanted to keep the name for different reasons "So what do you think we should call them."

Marie shrugged one shoulder and played with her Daddy's hair "What about one after you and Papa." She smiled widely.

"Maybe." No but he wouldn't say that to his daughter, glancing at the bed seeing Stiles was still a sleep he took his moment "What about Thomas." Derek liked the name; it was old sounding but still cute enough.

"Mmh, Laura Marie and Thomas." She ran her fingers up through her dad's hair before speaking "Marie-rie and…." When it came to her she bounced slightly "…Tom-tom."

Derek smiled at her excitement "Sounds good doesn't it." Yes, yes…his plan was working.

Marie nodded "I like it, but which one will be Thomas." She looked down at the crib seeing her other brother start to move his arms about "I think it should be baby one."

He just nodded "I think so too let's ask Papa when he wakes up now, twin two." Derek watched his other son open his eyes revealing the colour, hazel the green stronger than the brown "I was thinking Tobias."

Marie frowned "Tobias." The way she pounced it was slightly different to her father 'To-be-az'

Derek laughed lightly "Tobias, To-bi-as."

"To-" Yet her words where cut off by someone else.

"-ally no way, just no way." He had been listening for the last few minutes and Stiles just knew Derek would deploy sneaky tactics to try and gets the names to match "I warned you no twin thing." People found his name funny enough and he was an only child. Fate could be cruel when it came to naming, he loved his mother and the name she had given him but when people had problems pronouncing it, life became a little difficult until he had his given name Stiles.

He did not want his children to suffer the same fate he had at the hands of a school bully when he was four "Not happening."

Derek moved towards the bed letting Marie on it to go towards Stiles "Come on think about it, they sound good but different." He made sure "Thomas Stilinski Hale and Tobias Stilinski Hale." He smiled widely nodding when Stiles frowned he pointed at his daughter.

Marie copied her Daddy nodding and smiling widely starting to bounce on the bed "Please I really like them plus I helped Daddy pick them."

Stiles cut his eyes to Derek who was trying not to smirk "You are so cruel, playing your daughter like that." He just shook his head, the man was devious.

She kept bouncing "But Papa, listen Marie-rie, Tom-tom and…" Marie slowed her bouncing trying to find something for that strange sounding name; putting her hands together she frowned at nothing tilting her head up.

Stiles leaned forward waiting for her to say something while Derek went to open his mouth "Ahh-ah, not a word from you." He pointed at his mate and when he opened his mouth again he made the same sound "Ahh-ah."

Derek just grinned and went to speak but a pillow hit him in the face, he blinked at Stiles who was shaking his head "But I go—"

"Not one word." He came to his knees and reached across the bed towards the bottom moving quickly when Derek made for Marie, pulling his mate down by his neck he covered his mouth then grabbed a pillow putting it over him. He started laughing unable to help himself but pulled the pillow away and grabbed at the wrist holding the pillow down yet Stiles used his other hand so Derek reached up grabbing both yet found lips pressing to his.

Stiles would not lose in this and even as he laughed against his mates lips he kept them pressed to Derek's, his mate was on his back with his lower legs off the bottom of the bed while he was knelt near his head however when Marie called out starting to bounce they looked at her.

"To-to." While the name didn't have the same ring as the others and could be to some as a reference to a band none of his child would ever know, Marie was happy with it like the way it sounded.

He deflated sitting on his bum yet looked down at his mate who's head was now in his lap seeing his big grin "No it was sneaky tactics and you know it."

Derek shrugged one shoulder "You love them already so why say no." He hoped his mate would say yes, he really liked those names "I have been thinking about it for months, you can pick the middle names."

Stiles grabbed his mates chin and shook his head "No, our children have double barrel last names; I will not let them suffer." He laughed when his mate snorted but he saw the laughter in his gaze, sighing he just shook his head and fell backwards. Derek turned coming over his mate on his arms "Say you like them." He knew Stiles didn't mind them, if he hated them he would have objected to them and he had mentioned them in passing over the last couple of months…while Stiles was asleep.

He heard about that thing where if you said something over and over, or listened to something over and over in your sleep it stuck in your head.

He just rolled his eyes but said the names allowed "Tobias Hale, Thomas Hale."

"Tobias and Thomas Stilinski-Hale." Derek nodded and felt his grin grow when Stiles started nodding his head while rolling his eyes; dropping more firmly against his mate and claimed his lips giving him short kisses. Stiles just wrapped one arm around his mate and covered his mouth with the other hand "Fine but if we ever have another child I get to pick the name on my own." Yet he realised he said the wrong thing when Derek got that look in his eyes and lips curved under his hand.

"No, no more babies three is enough for me."

Derek just pulled this hand away from his "We'll see about that." And grinned devishly.

"Let's just see which name fits which shall we?" He rolled his mate off him and moved towards the crib in the corner seeing the twins wide awake as they spotted him "Hi." Stiles poke softly as his lips curved, reaching in he picked up one of his sons. He pressed a kiss to the second twins cheek before folding him in to his chest and moved towards the bed, sitting down on the bed and when Marie cuddle close he turned his face for a kiss.

Derek rested against the head board with a pillow on his lap holding his oldest twin seeing brown eyes watching him, he ran the back of his finger down the little boy's cheek "So what do you think?"

Stiles looked at his twins shuffling closer to his mate and did the same resting his son on a pillow resting against his raised thighs with Marie between them looking from on the other like him, he thought about the names for a minute then looked at his sons.

The first twin born, who had brown eyes and slightly curling hair from Stiles side of the family but the colour was a shade darker than his or Marie's yet not black like Derek's hair, it was almost a very dark brown. He was the more quieter one content to just be but if his brother started fussing or crying it would set him off.

The second was going to be the troublesome one, he would cry when you put him down if he wanted to be held and would set his brother off just for attention which Derek found amusing at times. He shared straight hair and the same colour hair as his sister Marie but had the hazel green eyes and was the livelier twin or aka the instigator for making his brother cry.

He just nodded looking at his youngest son "I'm thinking Tobias." Lifting his eyes he looked at Derek before dropping his eyes to his oldest twin his mate was holding "And him Thomas."

Derek grinned he had been thinking the same thing "I like it." He dropped his eyes to Marie "What about you baby girl."

Marie smiled "I like the sound of it." Crawling out from between her parents she pressed a kiss to her brothers heads before shuffling to the end of the bed "I'm going to wake Grandpa up and tell him there new names." She clapped as she ran out the door "I'm really like them and I help pick them."

Stiles felt his smile grow at his daughter's excited but felt a slightly margin pity for his father who had been staying over to help, yet found himself agreeing with Marie's words finding he did like the name…..even when his mate suggested them months ago….and nightly.

"Me too." He bent forward giving his son another kiss before dipping his head towards Thomas and gave him a kiss nuzzling their cheeks yet lifted his head at the gargled noise Tobias made. Shaking his head he just looked at his son "Trouble." Moving his hand up he rubbed at a little stomach before brushing the back of his finger down the boy's cheek "Just like your father."

Derek just grinned as he curved his fingers around Thomas's arms waving them a little "Who's the best." He waved the arms a little more "Daddy's the best for getting your names."

"By using dirty tactics." He wasn't letting that one go; his mate was still in trouble.

"And I will do it all again when we have baby number four." He moved the little boys arms up and down moving his shoulders to match making noises feeling his heart skip a beat at the smile on his son's face…and choose to ignore his mates' words.

"We're not having another one." Three was enough for him, hell he wasn't even passed 25 and he had three kids "Derek I mean it no."

"I think another girl."

Stiles snorted and shook his head bending his face closer to his son's "Have fun trying." He was not having another baby and no matter what dirty tactics his mates tried he would stop him from achieving his goal.

"We will, oh we will." He planned to have lots of fun, making another baby, raising the three he had being Uncles to the other cubs, god could his life get any better.

At this point in time Derek didn't think so.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

If you would like to leave a review to say this wasn't your cup of tea then please feel free to do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

If I missed any mistakes I'm sorry, I will try to get them all.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
